Hulk (Marvel Comics)
|-|Savage Hulk= |-|Grey Hulk= |-|World War Hulk= |-|Devil Hulk= |-|Bruce Banner= Summary The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Powers and Statistics Tier: 5-A | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4. Will end up in the Below-Place after dying from which he can quickly revive himself through the Green Door should he choose to do so), Regeneration (High-Mid for practical combat purposes, Mid-High over time. Very quickly reassembled himself at will after being cut into many pieces. His future self, the Maestro, took several years to recover after being reduced to powder), Resurrection via Green Door, Multiple Personalities (Became able to switch between his personas and they can work together to be "the strongest and smartest one there is"), Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception via Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them.), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets"), Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, Absorption (Can absorb gamma radiation. Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger), Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Telekinesis (Once developed telekinesis), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation) |-|Resistances=High Resistance to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level), unwilling teleportation, nuclear and radiation-based attacks, Status Effect Inducement, Repellent Forces, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Pressure Points, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, and Possession (Unharmed by a time cancer. Broke through time. Unharmed by Vector’s powers. A ray designed to sedate him had no effect. Unharmed by a power that reverses evolution. Survived a large amount of antimatter, though was blown back. Zzzax could not absorb him. His healing factor can shake off transformations), Limited Resistance to Regeneration Negation (Through his resurrection, he could recover from damage he was previously unable to heal from) |-|Devil Hulk= Same as before, with Immortality (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (Can see the naked souls of men and smell the lies in their hearts hidden even from themselves), Absorption (Can absorb Gamma Radiation at will), Body Control (Can move his disconnected body parts), Resistance to Illusion Creation (Noticed that he and Hawkeye weren't in a real hospital) and Fear Manipulation (Nightmare was unable to make him afraid with his powers) |-|Bruce Banner= Genius Intelligence (Can create incredibly advanced technology), Transformation, Limited Telekinesis (Hulk broke a glass while Bruce was in control) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Destroyed an asteroid twice the size of Earth) | Solar System level (Has consistently been portrayed as comparable to Thor, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth) | Solar System level (More powerful than he has ever been as Savage Hulk. Stalemated a serious Sentry) | Solar System level (Thor stated that the Devil Hulk is stronger than before, and was overpowered along with Hulkbuster Iron Man) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with The Thing) | Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Can jump into space), at most '''Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (He has consistently kept up with Thor, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer, though lacks quantifiable feats of his own that surpass even Mach 4,000) | Likely Massively FTL+ (Matched The Sentry) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, at most Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift pyramids) | Stellar. Increases exponentially with rage (Capable of supporting the weight of a star, holding tectonic plates together, lifting and throwing mountains, pushed a 10x stronger than normal warrior's madness Thor towards the ground with one arm, separated spheres of matter and anti-matter, etc.) | At least Stellar | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Solar System Class (Physically overpowered Onslaught, and has defeated Thor on various occasions) | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level | Solar System level (Among other things, he has withstood magical energy measured as 100 times stronger than Hercules' most powerful blows). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as his healing factor was once depicted as powerful enough to bring his future "Maestro" self back to life from being reduced to powder. | Solar System level (Endured numerous blows from The Sentry) | Solar System level (Endured multiple blows from Hulkbuster Iron Man and Thor with little to no effect) Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless. Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average as the Grey Hulk, Joe Fixit. He was a capable mob enforcer. Below Average as the Green Hulk. Not very bright but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. At least Average as World War Hulk. He learned how to control his rage with the help of Hiroim, and had some experience as a leader. At least Above Average as Devil Hulk. He holds the ability to analyze situations and reach conclusions and solutions successfully using "unreason and magical thinking". Extraordinary Genius as Banner. He is one of the most brilliant scientists on the Marvel Earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark. Banner is also recognized as the premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent state of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be knocked out depending on the circumstances. In his Grey and Immortal Hulk incarnations, he reverts to human form when exposed to bright day sunlight. His powers are heavily tied to his psyche, and as such are subject to change. For example, a fear of harming others as the intelligent Hulk made it so that he decreased in power with anger for some time. His powers also at one point became only usable at night due to his subconscious fear of exposure and the judgment of others. As Devil Hulk, he prevents himself fron getting too enraged to not lose control, becoming the Savage Hulk if he gets too angry as a safety mechanism, which decreases his strength. He's repelled by things related to the The One Above All Others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. *'Reactive Powers:' The Hulk’s Powers, while often thought of as physical, are actually primarily psychological in nature. Those mutated by the Gamma Radiation used in the Gamma Bomb have their innermost desires and psychological status manifested as mutations. As such, the Hulk’s powers are in actuality malleable. For example, as his rage increases, not only does the Hulk increase in power, but becomes more resilient, shaking off attacks and powers that previously overwhelmed him and surviving things he could not before. However, due to Banner’s shattered psyche and psychological trauma, this can also manifest as weaknesses and split forms, giving each mental aspect, subconscious fear, and psychological compulsion some level of tangible repercussions on the Hulk. Key: Grey Hulk | Savage Hulk | World War Hulk | Devil Hulk Feats: *Grey Hulk destroyed an asteroid larger than Earth. *Worldbreaker Hulk destroyed a planet in his clash with Red She-Hulk. Notes: *The Hulk causing an earthquake across infinite planets in the multiverse, destroying a pocket universe, and having his power measured as infinite by the Pre-Retcon Beyonder are generally considered as outliers. If they were not, he would have been considered as High 3-A at his peak. That said, his power level per definition depends on his rage, so it isn't completely certain. *Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Martian Manhunter's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Superman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (World War Hulk is used and speed is equalized.) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Berserkers Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Adaptation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mutates Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4